meninblackfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikey
' Mikey' is a minor antagonist in Men in Black. He was a Samurian who was supposed to be in jail. He escaped prison and was on the run, who attempted to disguise himself as an immigrant. Mikey is voiced by John Alexander. Appearances Mikey was similar to an amphibian/reptile with two independent eyes and he also appeared to have a shell on his back, which had six small arms and hands. His appearance can be best described as a humanoid cross between a bull frog and a crocodile. He had an elongated face with a small mouth that contained an extendable pair of shark-like jaws. Story In the beginning of the first film, Agent K and Agent D investigated many immigrants brought in to the country illegally, being investigated by INS Agents. The MiB Agents come in, claiming to be INS Division Six, which the INS Agents do not believe, because they have not heard of Division Six. Kay and Dee talk to every immigrant, until they get one that does not understand Spanish. Kay loads the others up, and take the one off to the side. Here, they disrobe the immigrant and find this alien, to the Agents' surprise. They try to figure how he got out of jail, and they warn him that he violated seven treaties doing this. Not long in their conversation, Janus, an INS Agent, walks over the hill, and gasps at the sight. Mikey sees this, and gets very mad. Here, he knocks Agent D down, and charges at Janus. Just as he almost hits, Kay shoots Mikey and all that is left is a large amount of blue entrails. Other Appearances *In Will Smith's song Men in Black, Mikey appears in the music video, dancing with Smith's Agent J. *In the opening and closing of Men in Black: The Series, Mikey's mugshot appears in the beginning and closing credits. *He also appears in the Men in Black III App. Trivia *In commercials for the resort, , the scene of Mikey jumping at Janus can be briefly seen, as there is a ride called Men in Black: Alien Attack. *Ironically humorous about Mikey is that he technically is an illegal alien (literally), but disguised himself as an actual illegal immigrant of Earth. *Members of Mikey's species appears briefly in the first M.I.B Headquarters scene of the first film (although it has multiple eyes, a tail and is quadruped in a canine-like posture) and also in the first episode of Men in Black: The Series, "The Long Goodbye Syndrome". *According to The Official Men in Black 3 Game by Gameloft (available only on the IOS), Mikey is a member of the species known as the "Samurians". As this information came from a video game, it might not be canon. Gallery Mikey angry.png|A mad Mikey before he attacks Janus. men-in-black-movie-screenshots9.jpg Mikey's mugshot.png|Mikey's mugshot Appearances *''Men in Black (film)'' *''Men in Black (song)'' *''Men in Black: The Series'' (opening sequence) *''Men in Black III App'' Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Villains Category:Species Unknown Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Men in Black Series Category:Men in Black (film)